Modern computing devices include functionality to create high-quality screen captures or screenshots of the state of the display of the device. Mobile devices typically are configured with functionality to create screen captures with such functionality built into the operating system running thereon. Such mobile devices also typically have high-quality cameras that can create screen captures of other devices such as personal computers, laptops, consoles, or other such devices. Screen captures may allow the capture of sensitive, secure, or important data and, as such screen captures may typically be sent to other devices, such screen captures may allow the sharing of such important data, thereby reducing the security of the data.